Computing resources used by enterprises, such as corporations and universities, are often provided by computing environments that utilize multiple computing devices that function in a collaborative manner to meet the computing resource needs of the enterprise. The computing devices for such computing environments are configured in various process load sharing and/or redundant configurations to provide a level of availability and reliability required by these enterprises. Nevertheless, the complexity of these computing environments typically requires that certain failover procedures, such as migration of the computing environment's operation to another computing environment, migration of a portion of the resources of the computing environment to some other portion of the computing environment, be conducted when certain components fail or cease to function at their optimal level.